Memoria
by K-C916
Summary: He dreamed of a guy in black and white that he only met once. A guy he didn't like, but a guy he wanted to remember. Only he wanted to remember the man everyone else had forgotten. AkuHay, implied Namixas. Kind of a songfic, but not really.


A/N: Well, I realized that I had not submitted any AkuHay fanfics yet despite the fact I love this pairing to death xD Ninny-Na(love you, that story was epic!) and Anneka-Neko(also awesome ;D) beat me to it! Hahaa. Man, I've loved this pairing since March when I first started RPing it. To be honest, my thing is HayRiku, but AkuHay is just as cute. But seriously, can we say destined threesome? lmao.  
At least I drew the original AkuHay /and/ designed a possible mpreg child xD -is shot-

Anyways. Yeah. AkuHay. Don't like, click the back button xD This is... I dunno, it follows the canon storyline. Post KH2, I suppose.

Disclaimer: Bold parts are the song lyrics to Fireflies, by Owl City, and is completely copyright to them. Characters belong to Square Enix/Disney. I own nothing, nor do I claim ownership of any of these things. In other words, roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue ;D Also, this is a fanfic site, lmao. Self explanatory, no?

* * *

_**You would not believe your eyes.**_

I blinked. Once, twice, and then I realized I was asleep.

I think it was the bright colours that tipped me off. Everything was super saturated, the normal, rocky brown of the buildings now a blaring golden yellow, the streets eye-rapingly orange, the sky bluer than a sky should be. The ultra white clouds stood out against them like lights against a dark ceiling, and it would have hurt my eyes to look at the sun had I been awake. I looked down at my hands, expecting to see the same bright colours I was seeing everywhere else, but no. It was the same tanned colour it always was, the tops darker than the bottoms just barely. Hell, I even had the bruise I had gotten yesterday because Seifer had grabbed my wrist a bit too hard.

I was still in Twilight Town, for now. I took a step forward and, _bam!_

**My dreams get real bizarre.**

I was somewhere I had never been before. It was an island, some weird tree bent and a tall, lanky guy leaning against it. I had to say, I recogized him immediately, despite his black and white palette popping against the super saturated colours. His eyes, once a vibrant green, now gray, stared down at the sands, not looking up as I stepped closer. My mouth formed a name, but I wasn't sure if it was his, and no sound came out and I realized the colours were losing their vibrancy. With each step I took closer to him, the world drained a bit more, the more gray and black and white it got, no energy left to care. He finally looked up, our eyes meeting. He mouthed something to me, still no sound, not even the ocean lapping against the shore.

_He forgot me._

_**Please take me away from here.**_

_Who? _my lips formed, and those sad eyes looked away. I followed their gaze, and saw someone else on the beach. He was definitely in colour, blue eyes visible even from this distance, blond hair sideswept and spiky just like his counterpart's. He was familiar, but the only person I could think of that reminded me of him was a boy with brown hair and wide, honest eyes that wore his heart on his sleeve, a boy who's name escapes me. He smiled, face like an angel's, as a blond girl appeared next to him, their hands immediately finding eachother's as they turned and disappeared into the woods behind them.

_Why?_ I asked silently as I turned back to the image of someone I had immediately disliked upon seeing him, but now I wasn't so sure. Now I knew he was gone because the boy who's name I can't remember came back and told me he'd saved his friends. This uncoloured man had stolen away one of those friends and I tried to stop him but I couldn't.

But... I couldn't help but pity his broken heart.

_I made a mistake. _

_**Everything is never as it seems.**_

Everyone makes mistakes, I wanted to say, but I didn't bother to even try. He let out a sigh, clouds forming overhead, swirling and darkening and suddenly there was lightning. Lightning and rain and we weren't on an island anymore, we were in a city. A city with towering black buildings and cracked, sad windows and neon sides that were sparking like they were about to go out. The black and white guy was there again, and every time a rain drop hit him colour would appear in that area like it was washing away his grief. Eventually he was back to his usual self, bright red hair, usually spiky, clung to his head, pale skin glowing in the light of a heart shaped moon that hung pregnant overhead. Little reverse teardrops, now violet instead of dark gray, hung under his eyes like some sort of cruel reminder that happiness would never last for him. He turned and looked back at me, trying to smile but his sadness wouldn't let him.

_I didn't forget you.,_ I reassured, unsurprised to find my voice was still not there.

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.**

He looked at me then, green eyes wide, bewildered and confused before a relaxed look crossed his face. He stopped walking away and turned, moving towards me until he was right in front of me. His eyes were so thankful, and as I stared into them I got lost and I don't know what I was thinking. I'd only met him once, when the blond boy had probably known him for a long time, but I'd remembered and that boy had forgotten. The boy who was really the boy who's name I can't remember.

But I did remember something, as a gloved hand came up and smoothed my hair back, the wet curls no longer hanging in my face.

This guy's name. This guy that was sad and I didn't know why I wasn't pulling away as he caressed my face.

_Axel_. my lips said, and in that moment I didn't want him to take his hand off my face. In that moment, I didn't want him to leave me, almost like he was the only thing I had left even though this was only a dream.

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes.**

He smiled down at me, and I think my heart broke with how beautiful it was, how sad it was, before he leaned down and captured my lips. It was short, chaste, thankful...

Platonic.

Axel almost pulled away but I stood up and pressed our lips together harder and suddenly our tongues were meeting and then as soon as it had started it was over. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, smoothing my hair back again. He mouthed my name then and I don't know where he heard it from, but it made my heart flutter and beat faster.

_Thank you, Hayner._

He took a step away from me, and I didn't reach out to stop him like I wanted to. He looked satisfied, like he'd completed some unfinished business and he could rest now. A sudden, strong wind blew through this dark city, and like sand he fell apart and floated away and I knew it would be the last time I would ever see him.

My heartbeat was sad and slow now, fingers touching my lips, but I could feel myself detaching from this dream world and I knew it was time to wake up.

I smiled a bit, glad I was the one who had remembered him and not the blond boy on the beach.

_**I'd like to make myself believe.**_


End file.
